When a vehicle equipped with wheels provided with tires runs on the roadway, the imperfect state of the latter can have a negative effect on the comfort of the user of the vehicle, increasing the noise to which this user is exposed, and on the integrity of the vehicle and notably of the tires. Specifically, the latter are primarily subjected to impacts from, for example, contact with a kerb or with a “pothole”, that is to say a cavity in the roadway brought about by deterioration of its surface.